Diferencias
by Atella
Summary: Post D.H Nueva generación ¿Qué importaba si ella y Al quedaban en casas diferentes? Nada, ni nadie, destruirían el lazo que les unía, o al menos eso Rose esperaba. Long fic/Comienzo desde el 1º año. Futuro "Dark Albus".
1. I

Saludos. He aquí un fanfic sobre la nueva generación, el cual por supuesto, en un principio se parece mucho a los otros fanfics, ya que todos relatamos la escena del expreso, la selección de casas, etc., pero de a poco pienso poner las 'particularidades' de este fanfic, las cuales espero que no se repiten en las otras historias (sí soy sincera, sólo he leído dos fanfics de la nueva generación, y sólo el primer capítulo de cada uno, por lo que no estoy demasiado enterada...) Otra cosa, debo admitir que no he leído todo el libro siete, pero si leí el epílogo (no he leído todo el libro porque he estado algo atareada), y he buscado por Internet la info. de personajes de los cuales no estoy segura si murieron o no. En fin, espero que todo esté en orden, si alguien quiera hacerme una corrección, ésta será muy bienvenida.

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter, junto a su universo y personajes, etc., no me pertenece, si no que pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Esto yo lo hago por mera diversión, y sin fin de lucro alguno.

* * *

_**Diferencias**_

Y el expreso Hogwarts partió. Rose fue la última de los dos en sacar la mano de la ventana, para así sentarse cómodamente en el compartimiento escogido por ella y su primo. Para su suerte, o tal vez mala suerte, aquella sección del expreso sólo estaba ocupada por ella y Albus.

-¿Nerviosa, Rose?-Preguntó Albus a su prima, mir

do de reojo la ventanilla del compartimiento.

-No más que tú, Al.-Respondió la niña, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.-Deberías dejar de preocuparte por el asunto de las casas, ¿sabes? _Todos_ tus antepasados han pertenecido a Gryffindor, por lo tanto, lo más lógico sería que tú también pertenecieras a esa casa. También, recuerda que James está allí.-

Albus sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, pero eso no quitaba su nerviosismo. Él nunca había sido tan valiente como su hermano mayor o como Lily, su hermana menor, es más, siempre que estaba en "apuros" se "valía más por su astucia que por su valentía", como a menudo decía su propio padre.

Fue entonces cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abrió de golpe, lo que provocó un pequeño sobresalto en Rose, quien estaba comenzando a leer un libro de pociones.

-¿Nos podemos sentar aquí?-Dijo con algo de arrogancia el niño pálido, él cual estaba al lado de un muchacho alto.-Todos los vagones están ocupados.-Agregó casi de inmediato, posando sus ojos, los cuales eran grises con matices verde pálido, alternadamente en Rose y Albus.

Albus estaba a punto de decir que sí, pero se detuvo al sentir la penetrante mirada de su prima.

-Es Scorpius Malfoy… ¡no podemos dejar que se siente con nosotros!-Le susurró Rose a Albus, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros, como si nada de eso le importase.

-¿Y crees que es muy agradable sentarse con una Weasley?-Scorpius Malfoy frunció el ceño y miró desafiante a Rose. Al parecer, había escuchado todo, y no es que realmente le desagradase sentarse con alguien de esa familia, pero si alguien le _insultaba_, él debía de _responde_r de igual forma.

El chico que estaba al lado de Scorpius rió desagradablemente.

-Bueno, si no quieres sentarte con nosotros, Malfoy, ¿por qué no te vas con tu _amiguito_?-La mejillas de Rose enrojecieron.

-Hey, hey, no es necesario pelear.-Albus miró con algo de seriedad a su prima.-Si quieren pueden sentarse aquí.-Finalizó el niño, él cual sería _igual_ a su padre, si no fuese por su nariz, y porque no necesitaba usar gafas, además de claro, de no tener la cicatriz en forma de rayo.

Rose abrió la boca para decir algo, sin embargo no dijo nada. Dejó a un lado su libro de pociones. Si lo pensaba con más calma, lo mejor sería no hacerse enemigos antes de ir a Hogwarts. Con el ceño notablemente fruncido, observó con algo de recelo a Scorpius y a su amigo.

-Supongo que ya saben quien soy, ¿cierto?-Comenzó a decir Scorpius, una vez que se sentó al frente de Albus y Rose.-Él es Andrew Nott.-El niño miró de reojo al chico que estaba sentado a su lado.-Y no tengo que ser una adivino para decir que ustedes son Albus Potter y Rose Weasley.-El último nombre que dijo, lo pronunció con desagrado. Para Scorpius Malfoy, las primeras impresiones sí importaban.

Albus miró amablemente a Scorpius y a Andrew, mientras que Rose aún mantenía su expresión de molestia. Albus estuvo a punto de decirle algo a Scorpius, pero al ver el rostro de su prima, decidió no hacerlo.

En lo que vino del viaje, todos los niños sólo hablaron con sus compañeros de asiento, sin siquiera dirigirles la palabras a los que estaban en frente de éstos, lo que no quitaba que a menudo Scorpius y Rose intercambiaran "miradas asesinas".

Y entonces, salió a flote el tema de las casas.

-Por supuesto, yo quedaré en Slytherin, al igual que toda mi familia.-Dijo con orgullo Scorpius, mirando de reojo a Rose.

-¿Ah, sí? Yo y Al quedaremos en Gryffindor.-Habló con desición Rose, mirando fijamente al niño de cabello rubio platinado.

-En realidad, yo no sé muy bien si quedaré en esa casa.-Murmuró Albus, recordando todos sus temores al respecto.

-¿Gryffindor?-Andrew Nott miró con sorna a los dos primos.- ¿Acaso no saben que esa es la peor casa?-

-Junto a Hufflepuff, claro está-Agregó Scorpius.-Así que, Potter, tendrás mucha suerte si no quedas en esa casa.-

-No opino igual que ustedes, Gryffindor es la mejor casa.-Dijo con algo de frialdad Albus, cambiando drásticamente tu actitud hacía los otros dos niños. Él siempre había tenido en alto la casa de los leones, cosa no extraña considerando que _toda_ su familia había pertenecido allí.

-En cuanto a mí, estoy seguro que me seleccionarán en Slytherin, la cual sí es la mejor casa.-Habló Andrew Nott, mirando a Albus y a Rose como si fuese superior a ellos.

-¿Cómo esa va a ser la mejor casa?-Albus miró penetrantemente tanto a Scorpius como a Andrew.- Mi hermano siempre me dice que de ahí sólo salen magos oscuros.-

-No es siempre así.-Murmuró Scorpius, mirando fijamente a Albus.

Albus iba a abrir la boca, mas prefirió no hacerlo, ya que recordó de por qué le pusieron como segundo nombre Severus. Sintiéndose algo avergonzado de su propio error, prefirió callar, sin disculparse. El orgullo era uno de sus peores defectos.

Siendo así, se hizo presente un profundo silencio, el cual se les hizo incómodo a todos los presentes del compartimiento, hasta que fue interrumpido cuando se abrió la puerta.

-Ya vamos a llegar, así que colóquense las túnicas.-Dijo mecánicamente uno de los prefectos de Gryffindor, él cual tenía el cabello rubio rojizo.- ¡Ah, pero si aquí están mis primos!-Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el elegante rostro de Louis Weasley.- ¿Todo va bien?-

Tanto Albus como Rose asintieron.

-Entonces me voy, suerte con el sombrero.-Louis Weasley les guiñó el ojo a sus primos, y desapareció tan rápido como entró.

Todos los presentes en el compartimiento se sacaron sus chaquetas, y se colocaron sus túnicas en silencio.

El corazón a Albus le latía fuertemente, ¿y si él no tenía _suerte_ con el sombrero?

--

Hagrid miró con interés a los nuevos estudiantes, y no pudo evitar dirigirles una amena sonrisa a Albus y Rose, cuando pudo divisarlos entre el tumulto de niños.

-Bien, muchachos, siéntense en estos botes, de a cuatro personas. Yo los conduciré, a través de ellos al castillo.-Dijo calurosamente el semi-gigante, indicando a cada uno de los niños a donde sentarse.

Para agrado de Rose, y tal vez para también de Albus, les tocó sentarse con los gemelos John y Julie McLeod. Ambos primos encontraron verdaderamente simpáticos a aquellos chicos, y conversaron enfrascadamente con ellos hasta que llegaron al castillo. Como era obvio, los dos gemelos estaban especialmente entusiasmados por el simple hecho de conversar con uno de los hijos de Harry Potter.

Al fin, y después de unos cuantos minutos, se pudo divisar calaramente el majestuoso castillo de Hogwarts. Albus, quién ya estaba nervioso en el bote, ahora se puso muchísimo más nervioso. Rose, quien conocía muy bien a su primo, le sonrió y el apretó suavemente su mano.

-Todo va a salir bien, Al.-Murmuró la niña, fijando sus ojos azul oscuro en su primo.

Albus tragó dificultosamente, y movió afirmativamente su cabeza. El muchacho procuró sujetar la mano de su prima, la cual le traía cierta tranquilidad, hasta que el profesor Longbottom les pidió que formasen una fila.

Siendo así, el Sombrero Seleccionador comenzó a entonar su canción. Como era de esperarse, todos la escucharon con atención, y al terminar, todos aplaudieron.

Rose miró con atención como los niños iban siendo llamados alfabéticamente. La niña restregó un poco sus manos sudadas en su túnica, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, estaba casi tan nerviosa como su primo. Ella, al igual que Albus, no estaba muy segura si quedaría en Gryffindor o no.

-¡Malfoy, Scorpius!-Llamó el profesor Longbottom, mirando con aparente indiferencia el pergamino que tenía en sus manos.

Scorpius salió de la fila, y se colocó calmadamente el Sombrero Seleccionador, el cual a apenas rozó la cabeza del niño dijo, ¡SLYTHERIN!

Con una pequeña sonrisa esbozada en su pálida cara, Scorpius se dirigió a la mesa de la casa en la que fue seleccionado.

Después fue llamado McLeod, John, quien fue seleccionado para Hufflepuff. Seguidamente, llamaron a su gemela, McLeod, Julie, la cual fue escogida para Gryffindor.

-¡Nott, Andrew!-Dijo esta vez el profesor Longbottom, con la vista aún posada en el pergamino.

Andrew Nott, con una confiada sonrisa en sus labios, se sentó en el banquillo, y se probó sin ansiedad aparente alguna, el sombrero. Pasaron al menos tres minutos, hasta que le sombrero gritó, ¡RAVENCLAW!

Los ojos oscuros del muchacho se abrieron. ¿Cómo es que él, un Nott sangre pura, no había quedado en Slytherin?

-¿Algún problema, Nott?-Preguntó con suavidad el profesor Longbottom, mirando al niño.

-No… ninguno, profesor.-Respondió Andrew, aún no pudiendo creer la desición tomada por el sombrero. Con un paso lento, y expresión cabizbaja, se dirigió a la mesa de Ravenclaw.

Después fue llamada Ocelot, Camille, quien fue seleccionada para Slytherin. Fue cuando el profesor dijo, Potter, Albus, y un gran silencio inundó al Gran Comedor.

-¿Tu hermano, cierto?-Le susurró Randy Lochrin a James Potter, su compañero de asiento y curso.

-Sí.-Respondió James, posando sus ojos pardos en la figura de su hermano. Se acomodó sus gafas. Tal vez, había hecho mal en molestar tanto a su hermano… pero ¿qué importaba? Lo más seguro era que terminara en Gryffindor, o al menos, eso esperaba.

Albus se colocó con notable ansiedad el sombrero, y cerró con fuerza los ojos._"Vaya, vaya, interesante mente."_Comenzó a decirle una vocecilla "_Sí, definitivamente, muy interesante… ¿estás algo indeciso, eh? No te preocupes, niño, que yo te pondré en la casa en la cual desarrolles mejor tu potencial. Ya lo tengo decidido..., ¡SLYTHERIN!"_

El profesor Longbottom miró amablemente a Albus, y le quitó el sombrero.

-Ya puedes irte, Al.-Murmuró en voz baja el profesor, al ver que Albus aún no se levantaba del banquillo.

-S-sí.-Albus sólo atinó a mirar primero a su prima, quién le miraba sonriente. Algo más confiado ante ello, se dirigió hacía la mesa de Slytherin, y se sentó en el primer asiento vacío que vio, el cual fue al lado de Scorpius Malfoy.

James Potter observó boquiabierto a su hermano menor, y no era el único. Todos, sobre todo en la mesa de Gryffindor, comenzaron un murmurar cosas, y es que, ¿cómo el segundo hijo de Harry Potter, él cual además era un Weasley por su familia materna, había quedado en la "casa de las serpientes"?

-De seguro que el sombrero está comenzando a fallar.-Le Murmuró Randy Lochrin a James, como a modo de consuelo.

-Sí, de seguro pasó eso.-Contestó James entre dientes, tratando de contenerse, ya que si fuera por él iría ahora mismo a reclamarle al profesor Longbottom.

Poco a poco los murmullos comenzaron a decaer, mas aún así todos, incluso en la mesa de Slytherin, miraban a Albus Potter como si fuese un autentico "bicho raro", bueno, todos menos Scorpius Malfoy, él le tendió la mano a Albus.

-Bienvenido, Potter.-Una sincera sonrisa apareció en la cara de Scorpius.

-Gracias…-Albus miró primero con algo de indecisión al otro niño, pero finalmente él también sonrió.-Espero que arreglemos nuestras diferencias.-Agregó estrechando fuertemente la mano de Scorpius.

-¡Weasley, Rose!-Dijo entonces el profesor Longbottom, con su habitual tono de voz.

Albus de inmediato le dio la espalda a Scorpius, y fijó su mirada en donde estaba su prima.

Rose caminó un tanto nerviosa al banquillo, se sentó en éste y se probó el sombrero. Al sujetar el sombrero, se podía ver claramente como sus manos temblaban.  
_"¡Sí que tienes una mente brillante! Y valor tienes sí… pero no el suficiente" _Rose empalideció ante esto, ¿estaba oyendo bien, o sólo era su imaginación? _"Definitivamente, allí estarás mucho mejor, y podrás así encontrar a tus iguales, ¡RAVENCLAW!"_

Rose abrió un poco sus ojos, pero aún así mantuvo la compostura y caminó, aparentando tranquilidad, hacía la mesa de Ravenclaw. No pudo evitar reír un poco al encontrarse frente a frente con Andrew Nott.

-¿No que decías que estarías en Slytherin, Nott?-Dijo Rose, tratando que su risa no fuese tan notoria.

-Cállate, Weasley.-Murmuró algo molesto Andrew, mirando de mala gana como iban siendo seleccionado los últimos niños.

La niña desvió su mirada de Andrew, y miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Según veía, su primo estaba haciendo amistad, o algo por el estilo, con el hijo de Draco Malfoy. Una punzada de celos le oprimió un poco su pecho. Tratando de convencerse que su primo no la cambiaría por algún Slytherin, menos por un Malfoy, Rose dirigió su mirada a la mesa de Gryffindor, a la mesa donde ella y Albus sí _deberían_ estar. Una especie de ansiedad la invadió en ese momento, ¡ella que tanto quería estar con sus primos, y sobre todo, con Albus!

Mientras tanto, en la mesa de Gryffindor, un niño de tez oscura abrió la boca para hablar con su primo, James Potter.

-Randy tiene razón, el Sombrero Seleccionador debe estar fallando, o sea, ¡poner a una Weasley en Ravenclaw!-Dijo Fred Weasley, quien estaba sentado al otro lado de James.

-Hum.-Emitió el primogénito de Harry Potter, tratando aún de contener su molestia. Aún no podía hacerse la idea de que su hermano pequeño estuviese en la misma casa de Horus Zabini, su "principal enemigo" en Hogwarts.

En la mesa de estudiantes con uniformes verde y plateado, los ánimos estaban algo más amenos. Un niño de cabello rebelde color negro, miró sonriente al niño que estaba a su lado.

-Puedes llamarme Al, si quieres.-Le dijo Albus a Scorpius, segundos antes de que la actual directora de Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall, se dispusiera a dar el discurso de bienvenida.

-Y tú, puedes llamarme Scorpius.-Murmuró el otro muchacho, ahora, Slytherin, indicándole a su posible nuevo amigo, que lo llamara por su nombre de pila, y no por su apellido.

Rose, quién aún tenía los ojos fijos en la mesa de Slytherin, frunció el ceño. Sintió entonces como alguien le movió el hombro con suavidad.

-El discurso de la directora ya está por comenzar, procura poner atención.-Dijo en voz baja aquella persona, quien era Martin Williams, uno de los prefectos de Ravenclaw.

Algo avergonzada por su falta, Rose asintió, y puso toda su atención en las palabras de la directora. ¿Qué importaba si ella y Al quedaban en casas diferentes? Nada, ni nadie, destruirían el lazo que les unía, o al menos eso esperaba.

* * *

Lo sé… Scorpius es algo prejuicioso en cuanto a las primeras impresiones, ¿cierto? Incluso lo es un poco en cuanto a las casas se refiere, pero no lo es en cuanto a las familias. Una vez, leí que el era una especie de "Draco mejorado", y sí lo piensan bien, en mi fanfic lo es. También, Andrew Nott es bastante diferente a su padre…. Lo que quiero decir con esto, es que esa diferencia fue a adrede.

Si les parece que las reacciones de Albus y Rose fueron algo "poco creíbles", tiene algo de razón, mas pienso agravar esa emoción al pasar del próx. capítulo, o al menos eso intentaré hacer. Antes que lo olvide, sé que Albus se ve algo sumiso ante Rose, y hasta ella habla por él algunas veces (¿les parece conocido?), pero el transcurso de la historia va a cambiar eso. En cuanto a la pareja principal, supongo que es notoria, ¿no? También, debo decir que, como siempre, no he quedado muy conforme con el resultado final del capítulo, pero no sé como podría mejorarlo... Una ,última cosa, sé quwe fue algo un poco holgazan de mi parte, al no poner la cancion del Sombrero Seleccionador, pero en realidad, no se me ocurrió una tan rápidamente (sí, sí ya sé, no tengo tanta imaginación u.ù)- Si se me llega a ocurrir una, modificare el capitulo y la pondré cuanto antes.

No falta decir que, si les ha gustado, dejen un **review**, si por el contrario no, mas quieren dejar una crítica constructiva sin groserías, también manden un review. Eso, realmente, me hariamuy feliz y me incentivaría a continuar el fanfic, aunque ya aclaro que pienso colgar un próximo capítulo.


	2. II

Primero que nada, muchas gracias a "La princesa Mestiza", "Alice Airadiel" y a "Jen786", por sus reviews, los cuales me incentivaron a publicar un segundo capítulo de esta historia. Ahora, lo único que me queda por aclarar para este capítulo, es que confundí el orden de los hijos de Bill y Fleur Weasley, por lo que, al menos en mi fanfic, el orden será, Victoire, Louis y Dominique (él cual en mi fanfic será varón).

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter, junto a su universo y personajes, etc., no me pertenece, si no que pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Ésto yo lo hago por mera diversión, y sin fin de lucro alguno.

* * *

_**Diferencias**_

**Capítulo II**

Rose Weasley sujetó su tenedor y con el movió sin mucha gana los restos, los cuales no eran pocos, de su pastel carne. No tenía apetito alguno, y eso que le estómago le había crujido un poco, señal que ella tenía apetito, cuando estaba esperando a que la llamasen para probarse el Sombrero.

-¿No vas a comer, Weasley? Si no lo comes ahora, se va a enfriar.-Le dijo amablemente el prefecto de Ravenclaw a Rose, viendo que la niña apenas había tocado su plato. Siempre le habían dicho a él, Martin Williams, que tenía ciertos "dotes" para hablar con los niños.

-Err… no creo que coma mucho. En verdad, no siento muchas ganas de comer.-Murmuró Rose, mirando de reojo a la mesa de Slytherin, específicamente, adonde estaba sentado su primo con el "hijo de Draco Malfoy".

-¿Algún problema con esa mesa?-Preguntó suavemente el muchacho de nariz aguileña, mirando también de reojo a la mesa de Slytherin.

-¡Claro que no!-Se apresuró a decir Rose, poniéndose algo roja en el acto. Inmediatamente, se llevó un trozo de pastel de carne a la boca.

Martin miró divertido a la joven de cabello castaño cobrizo, ligeramente tupido, y decidió darse la media vuelta, para así hablar con Michelle Cox, la otra prefecta de Ravenclaw.

Rose tragó con algo dificultad el trozo de comida, teniendo que hasta beber algo de zumo de calabaza para poder digerirla mejor. Al levantar su vista, se encontró con la cara de Andrew Nott. Al observarlo mejor, pudo ver que sus ojos negros estaban mirando en dirección a la mesa de Slytherin. Rose no pudo evitar sorprenderse al notar que los ojos de Andrew denotaban cierta angustia y… ¿tristeza?

-¿Qué miras, Weasley?-Dijo bruscamente, y de manera un tanto maleducada, Andrew Nott, posando sus duros ojos en los azules de Rose.

-Absolutamente nada, Nott. Tal vez, estás algo paranoico.-Respondió Rose, algo molesta.

Andrew Nott miró fijamente a Rose, pero no dijo nada. El muchacho soltó un pequeño bufido.

Rose reprimió un suspiro, y rodó los ojos ¿Por qué tenía que importarle lo que pensara Nott? Es más, y aún más importante, ¿por qué le debía importar su primo, Albus Potter, y su nuevo _amiguito_ (bueno, en realidad, aún no sabían si eran amigos) Scorpius Malfoy? Ella siempre había querido ir a Hogwarts para convertirse en una gran bruja, y aprender lo más y mejor posible los secretos de la hechicería, no para hacer amistades y deprimirse por "sentimentalismos baratos".

Se hundió en su asiento, y cruzó sus brazos. Ahora, sólo faltaba convencerse de ello.

--

Albus Potter, de muy buen humor, y olvidando por completo a su prima, se fue junto a Scorpius Malfoy a la Sala Común de Slytherin. La cena de bienvenida ya había finalizado, y los prefectos Preston Laverne y Melissa Harkiss, decidieron conducir a los alumnos de Slytherin hacia las mazmorras del colegio, lugar en donde se encontraba la sala común de su casa.

_-¡Gentis Tersum!-_Dijo Preston Laverne, provocando que la fría pared de la parte subterránea del colegio, diera paso a la entrada de la sala común.-Recuerden la contraseña, porque no la volveré a repetir.-Agregó, posando su fríos ojos marrones en todos los estudiantes.

Albus y Scorpius asintieron casi al mismo tiempo, y entraron junto a los demás alumnos. A Albus le pareció que la habitación tenía un aspecto poco acogedor, y hasta algo intimidante, pero a Scorpius inmediatamente le encantó.

Ambos estaban a punto de irse a la cama, cuando algo los detuvo, y les llamó poderosamente la atención.

-¿La trajiste, Horus?-Le preguntó un muchacha sumamente pálida a un chico alto de clara ascendencia africana.

-Por supuesto que sí, Frances, ¿acaso no siempre cumplo mis promesas?-Una encantadora sonrisa se trazó en el atractivo rostro del muchacho.

-Yo diría que no…-Murmuró entre dientes un niño algo subido de peso, él cual estaba muy cerca de Albus y Scorpius.

-Bueno, basta de charla, Zabini.-Habló de manera dura la prefecta de Slytherin.- ¿La mostrarás o no? Yo y Laverne hicimos lo acordado… así que, ahora cumple la parte de éste.-

-Claro, claro.-Horus Zabini le pasó una pequeña bolsa de cuero a la prefecta Harkiss.- ¡O' Farell, trae el baúl que está _mi_ cuarto!-

El niño subido de peso asintió, y miró algo enojado a Horus Zabini. Se dirigió hacia las habitaciones, y en menos de cinco minutos, llegó a rastras con un elegante baúl negro, el cual tenía las iniciales, grabadas en plata, 'H.B.Z'.

-No se asusten por lo que verán… y ah, niños de primero…-Los ojos oscuros de Zabini se posaron de manera despectiva en Albus y Scorpius, a pesar que él apenas iba en segundo.-Por favor, absténganse de llorar.-Y finalizando ésto, el niño abrió lentamente su baúl. De ahí, salió una serpiente, la cual si bien no era demasiado grande, ejercía cierto "respeto".

-¡Guau!-Exclamó un niño de cabello rubio, él cual estaba detrás de Scorpius. Él también era de primer año, y estaba tan sorprendido como sus compañeros de curso.

Albus tragó, jamás le habían gustado mucho las serpientes, y ahora que lo pensaba bien, era la primera vez que veía una en vivo.

-Papá me la regaló para la navidad pasada. Como era de esperarse, le llamé 'Sly'.-Pronunció con orgullo Zabini, mirando fanfarronamente a todos los presentes en la Sala común.

-Bien, bien… se acabó el espectáculo, el profesor Slughorn llega en diez minutos más para revisar que todo esté bien.-Dijo el prefecto Laverne, con un serio tono de voz.

Zabini asintió, sintiéndose sumamente satisfecho por la admiración provocada, pero al tratar de atrapar su serpiente para guardarla, ésta escapó de sus manos.

-Vamos, Sly…-Murmuró el muchacho, pudiendo esta vez sujetarla. Estaba a punto de esbozar una sonrisa triunfal en su cara, pero la serpiente mordió uno de sus dedos.

_-Comida… necesito comida.-_Albus abrió mucho los ojos, ¿cómo es que podía entenderle? Los pequeños ojos rojos de la serpiente se fijaron en el niño de ojos verdes.- _¿Tú me puedes entender, cierto? Diles que necesito comida, no me han alimentado desde hace dos días.-_

-¿Qué te pasa, Al? ¿Acaso te da miedo la serpiente?-Le preguntó en voz baja Scorpius a Albus, cuando notó que éste se había puesto mucho más pálido de lo normal.

-No…-El rostro de Albus tenía marcado una expresión de sorpresa.- Creo que tu serpiente tiene hambre.-Dijo el niño, dirigiéndose a Zabini, él cual aún trataba, infructuosamente, controlar su serpiente. Su tono de voz sonaba un tanto inseguro, y se podía percibir un ligero temblor en ella.

-¿Qué dices, Potter?-Zabini miró algo molesto a Albus.- ¿Crees que me puedes decir como manejar a mi serpiente? Además, ¿cómo sabes si tiene hambre, acaso eres un experto en animales, o algo por el estilo?-

_-Prueba que me puedes entender.-_Le dijo la serpiente a Albus. Todos miraron curiosos a la serpiente, al escuchar sus silbidos.

_-¿Cómo hago eso?-_Murmuró Albus, algo confuso, hablando inconscientemente en el mismo idioma que la serpiente.

-¡Al, hablas pársel!-Exclamó extremadamente sorprendido Scorpius, mirando incrédulo a su amigo. ¿Cómo podía ser que uno de los hijos de Harry Potter hablara el mismo idioma de las serpientes?

En aquel instante, todos se hacían la misma pregunta.

-El niñooxígenado tiene razón.-Preston Laverne miró con interés a Albus.-Potter sabe hablar pársel.-Seguidamente miró de reojo a Zabini.-Zabini, te recomiendo que les comida a tu serpiente, antes que nos metas a _todos_ en problemas.

Zabini asintió, y miró, con algo de furia en sus ojos, a Albus, él le había arrebatado su "minuto de fama".

-Toma, _asquerosa_ serpiente.-Susurró el niño, dándole un poco de comida, la cual había sacado de uno de los compartimientos del baúl, a su mascota, dejándola de inmediato en el baúl.

-Hora de dormir, niños. El profesor Slughorn seguramente ya está en las mazmorras, ¿y nadie quiere tener problemas, cierto?-Dijo severamente la prefecta Harkiss mirando, con igual interés que su compañero, a Albus. No todo los días se podía ver a alguien hablando pársel, después de todo.

Todos asintieron de mala gana, y se dirigieron a sus dormitorios, lo que no pudo evitar que miraran entre respeto y admiración, y hasta con algo de envidia, a Albus.

Cuando Albus llegó a la habitación de los chicos de primero, los demás niños, exceptuando a Scorpius, lo comenzaron a llenar de preguntas. Y entonces, algo conocido como arrogancia floreció en el joven Potter, él si bien estaba acostumbrado a la "fama", la cual siempre ésta había sido por mérito de su padre, nunca había sido por mérito suyo, como ahora lo era.

Al día siguiente, el tema principal de la mesa de Slytherin, fue la rara habilidad del hijo del niño-que-vivió.

--

Bebió sin mucho interés su zumo de calabaza, y saboreó con indeferencia su tostada. Definitivamente, Rose no se podía hacer la idea de que estaría "alejada" de sus primos, y sobre todo, de Albus.

-Oye, Weasley…-Dijo una muchacha de ojos claros, la cual encabezaba a otras tres que estaban detrás de ella.

Rose inmediatamente miró por el rabillo del ojo a la niña que le dirigió esas palabras.

-¿Qué, Brinks?-Contestó, dándole una última mordida a su tostada, tratando de sonar educada.

-¿Es cierto eso que tu primo, Albus Potter, sabe hablar pársel?-Las niñas que estaban detrás de Brinks, miraron con curiosidad y expectación a Rose.

Rose tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no escupir todo lo que estaba engullendo… ¡¿Qué era eso que Albus sabía hablar pársel?! Hasta donde ella sabía, su primo no hablaba nada de eso, y hasta les tenía un poco de aversión a las serpientes, gracias a su hermano mayor.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¿De dónde sacaron eso?-Los ojos de Rose miraron interrogativos a las otra cuatro niñas.

-Bueno… mi hermano, que va en tercero en Slytherin, me lo contó cuando bajé al desayunar.-Respondió tímidamente Anne Rackharrow, la cual estaba algo oculta detrás de Brinks.

Rose alzó una ceja. Estaba segura, no, ¡segurísima!, que si Albus hubiese descubierto algo así, ella hubiera sido la primera en enterarse, o al menos, él se lo hubiera contado apenas él hubiera ido al Gran Comedor a desayunar, cosa que claro, no había ocurrido.

-Rackharrow, o tu hermano está confundido… o bien, alguien le contó una mentira, o algo así.-Dijo Rose, evitando tratar de mentiroso al hermano de Anne, ya que hasta ella misma se pudo dar cuenta que esa niña era realmente sumisa, y hasta tal vez, 'débil', sentimentalmente hablando.

Anne asintió, y nuevamente escondió su rostro en la espalda de Brinks, la que simplemente le hizo un gesto de despedida a Rose, y se fue con su grupo hacia el otro extremo de la mesa. Al parecer, Rose no estaba incluida.

Tan pronto como las niñas se fueron, Rose miró su reloj de pulsera, el cual indicaba que faltaban alrededor de diez minutos para su primera clase. Recordando lo mucho que se esmeró en aprender lo esencial, y lo no tan esencial, para su primera clase con el profesor Slughorn, Rose se levantó de asiento, recogió su maletín, y se dirigió hacia las mazmorras.

Siempre daba buena impresión llegar puntual, o llegar más temprano. Aparte, si tenía suerte, tendría una oportunidad para hablar tranquilamente con su primo, con él cual no había cruzado palabra alguna, pero sí miradas, desde ayer en la noche.

--

Finalmente, las expectativas de Rose se cumplieron en un cincuenta por ciento. Mientras que había ganado alrededor de quince puntos para su casa, además de la aparente simpatía del profesor Slughorn, no había hablado ni una sola vez con Albus. Ella, en un principio, había pensado sentarse junto a él, pero cuando él llegó a la mazmorra, con la mayoría de los alumnos de primer año de Slytherin a sus espaldas, de inmediato se sentó junto a Scorpius Malfoy. Siendo así, Rose tuvo resignarse a estar sentada junto a Ian Tennyson, un alumno de origen _muggle_ de su casa.

-¡Rose, al fin te encuentro! ¿Cómo estás?-

Al escuchar esa voz masculina, Rose de inmediato levantó su cabeza, esperando encontrarse con los ojos verdes de Albus (aunque aquella voz sonara mucho más grave que la de su primo), pero en vez de eso se encontró con una par de ojos azules, muy parecidos a los de ella.

-Ah… eres tú, Louis.-La voz de Rose se notaba claramente decepcionada.

-¿Y a quién esperabas?-Preguntó entre divertido y curioso el muchacho, sentándose al lado de su prima.

-Uh… a nadie.-Mintió Rose volviendo a posar sus ojos en el libro que estaba leyendo.

-De acuerdo, lo que digas.-Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en la cara del prefecto.-Yo te buscaba, Rose, para darte en nombre de los Weasleys presentes en Hogwarts, nuestra bienvenida. En realidad, les teníamos preparado a ti y a Albus, una especie de recibimiento en la sala común de Gryffindor… pero ya que quedaron en diferentes casas…-

A Rose se le revolvió un poco al estómago, sintiéndose un poco mal por no "tener la valentía suficiente", como le había dicho el Sombrero Seleccionador, para pertenecer a Gryffindor.

-Aún así…-Continuó Louis, sin prestarle mucho a la expresión de Rose.-Tal vez sea mejor que hayas quedado en Ravenclaw, es que, ¡eres una auténtica sabelotodo, _pequeña_!-

-¡Hey, no me digas "pequeña", sólo eres cuatro años mayor que yo!-Rose miró entre broma y enojo a su primo.-Además, soy bastante alta para mi edad, o al menos soy más alta que Al y Hugo, además de ser del casi mismo porte que James.-Finalizó con orgullo.

-Claro… ¡y yo soy el prefecto de Gryffindor!-Exclamó divertido Louis.

-Louis, tú eres prefecto de Gryffindor.-Rose entrecerró sus ojos al decir eso.

-¿Ves a lo que me refiero?-Louis soltó una pequeña risa, la que contagió también a la de Rose.-En fin, Rose sólo te quería decir todos tus primos estamos orgullosos de ti. Se supone, que Lucy y Victoire te vendrán a 'saludar' también… aunque no cuentes con James y Fred, al menos por hoy, ya sabes los _ocupados_ que están con sus bromas.-

-Lo tendré en cuenta.-Rose dejó su libro de encantamientos a un lado.-Gracias, Louis.-

-¡No tienes nada de que agradecerme, _pequeña_!-Louis se levantó de su asiento. Rose lo miró un tanto enfadada, ¡cómo destetaba que le dijeran _pequeña_!-Bueno, adiós, faltan cinco minutos mi para próxima clase… y creo que para la tuya también.-

Rose miró de reojo su reloj, y dándose cuenta de lo que decía su primo era cierto, decidió también levantarse de su asiento, guardó su libro en el maletín y se dispuso a irse. Se despidió con la mano de su primo, y se encaminó con rápidos pasos hacia el aula de encantamientos.

Louis tenía razón, ella _tenía_ que estar en Ravenclaw, y no en Gryffindor. Simplemente, tenía que acostumbrarse a ello… como Albus, a su parecer, lo había hecho con su propia casa.

--

En los dos días siguientes, Rose sí habló con sus demás primos, pero por más que tratara de acercarse a Albus, sobre todo para aclarar ese rumor de que él sabía hablar pársel, una auténtica horda de Slytherins de primer año de lo impedía, incluso a veces Slytherins mayores que ella. Aunque, por otra parte, su padre, Ronald Weasley, se había enterado que su primogénita había sido seleccionada para Ravenclaw, y al parecer lo había tomado bastante bien. Su madre, por supuesto, le dijo por carta que estaba orgullosa de ella, confesándole incluso que el Sombrero había vacilado en enviarla a Gryffindor, ya que tenía bastante potencial para estar en la casa en la cual su hija estaba.

Fue entonces cuando en su primer fin de semana en Hogwarts, mientras desayunaba, a Rose le dejaron caer dos cartas. La niña estaba a punto de darle de comer a Mercurio, la lechuza de su casa, mas ésta de inmediato emprendió el vuelo.

Al revisar las cartas, se dio cuenta que una era para sus primos Albus y James. Rose pensó que seguramente habían enviado las dos cartas juntas porque la lechuza de los Potter se encontraba enferma. Contenta al encontrar la excusa perfecta para hablarle a su primo preferido, Rose se levantó de la mesa de Ravenclaw, sin siquiera terminar su plato de avena.

Al comenzar a acercarse la mesa de Slytherin, donde se encontraba su primo entre Scorpius Malfoy y un muchacho de cabeza rapada, Rose no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación que estaban teniendo.

-¿Es verdad que esa sangre mestiza de Weasley es tu prima?-Le preguntó el niño de cabeza rapada a Albus.

-Sí, Rose es mi prima, mi madre y su padre son hermanos.-Contestó tranquilamente Albus, bebiendo algo de zumo de calabaza.

-Aunque no parece su prima, ¿cierto?-La mirada de Scorpius se volvió algo despectiva.-Ella es una insufrible rata de biblioteca, ¿verdad, Ethelred?-Aparentemente, Scorpius aún no se olvidaba la primera impresión que tuvo de Rose en el "Expreso Hogwarts".

-Cierto, Malfoy. Lo que menos puedo comprender aún, es por qué el profesor Slughorn la favorece tanto, cuando ni siquiera es de Slytherin… ¡o una _sangre limpia _como nosotros!-Una burlona sonrisa se trazó en el macizo rostro de Ethelred.

Entonces, los dos niños miraron fijamente a Albus, como esperando que éste dijera algo. Finalmente, una sonrisa burlona se formó en los labios del niño de cabello rebelde.

-Y no es lo único, ¿han visto las pecas que tiene? Bueno, en verano tiene tantas pecas que hasta de _asco_ mirarla la cara.-Albus realmente no decía la verdad, ya que él _adoraba_ las pecas de su prima.-Además, es tan aburrido hablar con ella… ¡de lo único que habla es sobre la revuelta de duendes, o pociones y encantamientos _baratos_! ¡Estoy cansado de ella! Aparte, es una soplona en la cual no se puede confiar. –Terminó, recordando vagamente la vez que Rose descubrió el plan de James y Fred sobre la broma de la navidad pasada, el cual de inmediato se lo contó a la abuela Molly.

Ethelred y Scorpius rieron, aunque Albus no los acompañó en su risa. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Él jamás hablaba así de nadie, menos aún de su "persona favorita".

-Así que, ¿eso piensas de mí, Al?-Murmuró Rose, justo cuando estaba detrás de su primo.

-¡Rose! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-Las mejillas de Albus enrojecieron como jamás lo habían hecho antes.

-Eso no importa, Potter. Vamos, dile que es verdad lo que nos dijiste.-Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en el rostro de Ethelred.

Scorpius decidió callar, aunque en el fondo esperaba lo mismo que Ethelred, Rose no le simpatizaba en lo absoluto.

Los ojos azules de Rose miraron suplicantes a los de Albus, más que nada porque no quería creer lo que él había dicho sobre ella segundos antes… y es que, Albus Potter era su único amigo, aunque sonara algo triste y lastimero decirlo.

-Lo que dije antes sobre ti, es verdad.-Las mejillas de Albus volvieron a ser tan blancas como antes, y su mirada se mostraba segura y con desición. En su tono de voz, se notaba cierta frialdad.

Pero Rose tenía que entender, a él no le _convenía _decir la verdad, al menos por esta vez, a sus compañeros de casa, ya que aún estaba construyendo su reputación en Slytherin, y no dejaría que _nadie_ lo detuviese en ello. Él se ocuparía de que el nombre de Albus Potter se recordara, la menos por unos pocos, por ser él mismo, y no por ser el hijo de Harry Potter.

Algo oprimió el cuello de Rose, y tuvo que aspirar aire para aguantar cualquier clase "sentimentalismo" público. Ella no se dejaría pisotear por nadie, menos aún por Albus, él que sólo hace escasos segundos era su primo preferido y mejor amigo, lo que no quitaba que su corazón se estuviese despedazando por dentro.

No siendo capaz de emitir palabra alguna, Rose se dio la media vuelta y caminó a ojos cerrados a una dirección que ni ella sabía. Aunque nadie de sus cercanos lo notó, en la mirada de Albus Potter surgió cierto tinte de tristeza, además de que su pecho se oprimió. Él quería lograr su objetivos, pero ¿a qué precio?

--

-¡Hey, Rose, cuidado por donde vas!-Dijo alegremente James Potter, sujetando con suavidad los hombros de su prima, con la cual casi choca.

Rose no dijo nada, ya que trató de reprimir un sollozo. Ella pensaba dirigirse hacia el lavado de chicas del segundo piso, el cual había oído decir que siempre estaba vacío, para así estar sola, por lo que toparse con uno de sus primos no le ayudaba en mucho.

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Acaso algún niño te molestó?-Preguntó James, al ver la reacción de su prima, estando dispuesto a golpear a cualquier muchacho, no importando la edad, que la hubiese molestado.

-A-albus… él…-Rose no pudo continuar, al intentar de reprimir otro sollozo. No deseaba llorar en público.

James alzó una ceja, ¿acaso se estaba refería a su hermano menor, Albus Potter?, porque no habían muchos Albus.

-Yo… en la mesa de Slytherin…-Trató de continuar la niña, inspirando con fuerza.

-¿Slytherin? Ah, claro, seguramente esas _sucias_ serpientes le envenenaron la mente a mi hermano.-James sonaba claramente enojado, además de tener el ceño bastante fruncido.-Sólo déjame que reprenda a Albus, él tiene que entender que no puede convertirse en uno de ellos, por mucho que el Sombrero Seleccionador lo haya enviado a esa casa.-

-¡No!-Dijo apresuradamente Rose, recordando también que Albus le había llamado soplona. Ella no deseaba darle la razón.

El niño de cabello rojizo muy oscuro, casi negro, miró incrédulo a Rose, ¿por qué ella no querría que él enfrentase a Albus? Miró por unos momentos a su prima en silencio, como tratando de pensar bien lo que le iba a decir, hasta al final le sonrió abiertamente.

-Como quieras, Rose.-Comenzó a decir James, sacando sus manos del hombro de su prima.-Pero si cambias de opinión, sólo dime.-Finalizó, creyendo que si Rose decidía eso, era por algo. Aún así, James procuró mentalmente que "vigilaría" a su hermano más de cerca.

-Gracias.-Dijo Rose, un poco más tranquila. De repente, la niña recordó que aún tenía la carta, para sus primos, en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica.-Por cierto, James, tus padres te envían esto, también es para… Albus.-La voz de Rose sonaba como si temblara.

-Oh, gracias, Rose.-James no pudo obviar que Rose llamó a su hermano por su nombre completo, y no por su sobrenombre. El muchacho tomó la carta que Rose le tendía.

Con esto último, ambos primos se despidieron y tomaron rumbos separados, Mientras que James se dirigía hacia la torre de Gryffindor, para hablar sobre Albus con Fred, Rose, a la que nuevamente la tristeza la invadió, se dirigió hacia el lavado de niñas del segundo piso. _Necesitaba_ estar sola, y pensar las cosas con más calma.

-Sólo espero…-Murmuró James, a escasos metros del cuadro de la Dama Gorda.-Que el tonto de mi hermano no cambie a Rose por unos simples halagos…-

* * *

Gentis Tersum: Linaje limpio, en latín. No sé si lo escribí correctamente, pero esa es la idea.

¿Algo decepcionante la actitud de Scorpius y Albus, sobre todo de Albus, hacia Rose, cierto? Bueno, es parte de la trama que pienso hacer… Antes de que lo olvide, si leyeron por ABC motivos "Reservado", éste fanfic se desarrolla en un UA a esa historia, por lo que Scorpius y Rose no se harán amigos en primer año.

Como adelanto del próximo capítulo, el cual ya tengo algo hecho, puedo decir que se ambientará en Navidad.

No falta decir que, si les ha gustado, dejen un **review**, si por el contrario no, mas quieren dejar una crítica constructiva sin groserías, también manden un review.

P.D: Pregunta importante, ¿les molestaría si emparejara a personajes como James, con personajes OC?


	3. III

Imitando al capítulo anterior, primero que nada, muchas gracias a _La princesa Mestiza_, _miapottergrange_r, _Eowyn_, _Linc_, _solpotterblack _y a _Alice Airadiel_, por sus reviews, ya que gracias a ellos tengo más motivación para seguir continuando el fanfic. En cuanto al fanfic, este capítulo será un poco más corto que el anterior, y básicamente aquí se contará la vida de Albus y Rose en el lapso de Septiembre hasta Diciembre de su primer en Hogwarts.

Aprovecho la pregunta de _Alice Airadiel_, para decir que serán de uno a cuatro capítulos por año, más o menos, aunque eso puede variar según yo estime en el tiempo. Antes que lo olvide, muchas gracias por sus respuestas mi pregunta. Realmente preguntaba eso porque a mi no me gustan demasiado los OCs (sí lo sé, yo en la mayoría de mis historias pongo esa clase de personajes, pero a lo que me refiero es que no me gusta verlos demasiado, mucho más si son del género femenino, emparejados con personajes propios del canon)… pero sería algo irreal que James o Fred, por ejemplo, no hayan tenido ninguna novia o _amiguita_ en Hogwarts, ¿no?

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter, junto a su universo y personajes, etc., no me pertenece, si no que pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Ésto yo lo hago por mera diversión, y sin fin de lucro alguno.

* * *

_**Diferencias**_

**Capítulo III**

Y los meses pasaron, al igual que el otoño, dando así tiempo al invierno. Rose y Albus ya no se hablaban, al menos en buenos términos, desde aquella noche de la bienvenida. Además de eso, las realidades de ambos primos, antes mejores amigos, eran muy diferentes.

Como ya era un hecho, y una noticia más que sabida, que Albus Potter tenía el extraño don de hablar con las serpientes, todos los Slytherins, exceptuando a algunos como Horus Zabini, él cual aún no olvidaba que Albus le había robado su "minuto de fama", comenzaron a ver al segundo hijo de los Potter con respeto y admiración, lo que hacía que la arrogancia de Albus cada vez aumentase más y más.

Todos parecían que querían quedar bien con él, todos menos Scorpius Malfoy, él cual lo trataba igual que como lo había tratado en la cena de bienvenida. Con eso, el joven Malfoy se había convertido en el mejor amigo de Albus, y hasta en su más íntimo confidente.

En cuanto a los estudios, bueno a Albus no le iba nada de mal, pero como su objetivo estaba en otra cosa, como ganar más reputación, era fácilmente superado, aunque con algo de dificultad en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, materia la cual realmente le entusiasmaba, por su prima, Rose Weasley.

Otra cosa que había obsesionado un poco al joven Potter, era del porqué sabía hablar pársel. Escribiéndole una carta a su padre preguntándole eso, éste le había contestado que él también pudo hablar pársel por algún tiempo, aunque no dijo las razones, pero él, de todas formas, creía que se trataba simplemente de una "mutación genética", ya que sabía de casos que algunos magos, de familias que nunca habían poseído esa habilidad, tenían ese don al nacer. Esa respuesta no dejaba demasiado conforme a Albus, aunque decidió no preguntar más.

Se podría decir, entonces, que a todo le iba espléndidamente bien a Albus Potter… pero no era así. Aunque sus primos mayores no sospechaban mucho de su cambio, ya que apenas cruzaba palabras con ellos, si lo sospechaba James, él cual incluso una vez lo enfrentó. Aunque en realidad, eso no sería nada si no estuviera acompañado por la fría indeferencia de Rose. Hubiese preferido que hasta James lo "acusara" a sus padres, o sus tíos y sus abuelos, antes que el silencio de su prima.

Pero después de todo, era la culpa de él, y nada más que su culpa, y más que nada, culpa de su maldito orgullo y comportamiento infantil que no lo dejaba hablar. Porque sí, el maduro Albus Potter podría incluso más infantil que su hermano mayor si se lo proponía.

Por el contrario, Rose Weasley no había ganado ni popularidad ni un mejor amigo, a diferencia de su primo. Después del primer mes del comienzo del año escolar, ella pasó a ser conocida como la "empollona de Ravenclaw", o más cruelmente por los Slytherins de primero, sí también se incluía en ese grupo a Albus, como la "rata-o comadreja dependiendo de quién se lo decía- arrastrada de biblioteca", mas eso no le importaba mucho a la niña, o al menos eso quería ella creer.

Se había convertido en la favorita de sus profesores, además de ya ser calificada como la alumna más aventajada en lo que iba del año. Todo ello había dejado sumamente satisfecha a Rose, hasta al punto de creer que no necesitaba amigos para "sobrevivir" en Hogwarts, aunque ya sabía de antemano que estaba equivocada. Lamentablemente, y como todo ser humano común y corriente, Rose necesitaba compañía.

Con este pensamiento, la niña trató de ingresar al grupo que encabezaba Janey Brinks, en el cual también estaban las demás niñas de primero de Ravenclaw. La líder de ese grupo la "aceptó", por así decirlo, pero no sin antes exigirles ciertas cosas, como por ejemplo, "ayuda" para la tarea de pociones, o una _cita_ con su primo. Como era obvio, Rose pudo cumplir perfectamente lo primero, aunque lo segundo le fue más difícil.

Como era bastante orgullosa, ni lo pensó dos veces en decirle a Brinks que Albus no había accedido, ya que ella no pensaba hablarle a su primo, menos aún para pedirle su ayuda. Brinks no tuvo más remedio que creerle, con lo que Rose se hizo "miembro oficial" del grupo.

No todo resultó como Rose esperaba. De lo único que hablaban aquellas niñas era sobre chicos o ropas, o criticar a los maestros, o bien inventar rumores, o expandirlos, sobre chicas de otras casas, o hasta hablar a las espaldas de niñas de la misma casa de Ravenclaw. Rose estaba segura que más de una vez habían hablado así de ella. Aparte, rara vez le dirigían la palabra, y cuando lo hacían, era para preguntarle sobre alguna tarea. Siendo así, Rose decidió abandonar el grupo a escasas dos semanas de haber ingresado en éste.

Y nuevamente, Rose quedó _sola_.

--

-¡James, Fred, Rose, qué agradable sorpresa!-Rebeus Hagrid miró sonriente a los tres niños, los cuales habían entrado hacia escasos instantes a su pequeña, pero acogedora, cabaña.

-¡Hola, Hagrid!-Dijo James, sentándose con toda confianza en uno de los bancos cercanos a la mesa. Desde su primer día en Hogwarts, él junto a su primo habían visitado continuamente al guardabosque, por lo que entrar en la cabaña de Hagrid era _casi _como entrar a su propia casa.

-Sentimos mucho no poderte haber visitado antes, pero ya sabes con los estudios…-Comenzó a decir Rose, con la mirada baja.

-Y los partidos de Quiddicht.-Agregó Fred, él cual junto a James eran los nuevos Golpeadores del equipo de Gryffindor (aunque eso no quitaba que James aún quisiera el puesto de Buscador).

-No se preocupen, niños, con que me visiten está bien.-Habló risueñamente el semi-gigante.- ¿Quieren té?-Preguntó casi de inmediato, al ver como a los tres chicos les temblaban ligeramente las piernas, seguramente por causa del frío.

Los tres niños asintieron, aún sabiendo que el té que preparaba Hagrid no era muy bueno.

Y entonces comenzaron a conversar sobre cómo les iba en los estudios a los tres (Hagrid felicitó especialmente a Rose), y sobre el Quiddicht. Como a Rose no le interesaba demasiado el tema, y como ni le importaba un comino que Ravenclaw haya perdido ante Gryffindor por una diferencia de setenta puntos, miró de soslayo hacia una de las pequeñas ventanas de la cabaña.

-¡Y claro, justo en ese momento bateé, y la bludger le dio a la espalda de Jenkins!-Exclamó con orgullo y emoción Fred, haciendo mímica del movimiento que hizo con su bate.

James asintió con fuerza, y Hagrid emitió una pequeña risa. Rose miró con algo de indeferencia aquella escena, ¿cómo es que ellos podían ser tan _felices_? Oh, claro… era, seguramente, porque su mejor amigo, y primo preferido, no les había dado la espalda en el momento menos indicado, cambiándolos por un niño pálido de cabello oxigenado. Sintiendo una especie de punzada en el pecho, Rose frunció en ceño. Sabía, sabía que tenía que dejar pensar en ello… mas _algo_ se lo impedía.

-¡Rose, Rose! ¿Estás ahí?-La voz insistente de James interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Oh, claro…-Murmuró, con la mirada aún pérdida en el jardín contiguo a la cabaña de Hagrid.

-Te preguntaba, Rose, qué si habías tenido noticias de Al.-Dijo Hagrid, no pudiendo evitar que su tono de voz sonara algo curioso.- ¿Aún sigue ocupado con sus trabajos extras de pociones?

-Err… sí.-Rose tuvo que bajar la mirada al decir eso, siempre tenía que hacerlo cuando mentía. En realidad, Rose Weasley no era demasiado buena mintiendo, a diferencia de sus primos.

James la miró disimuladamente de reojo, mordiéndose la lengua para no decirle a Hagrid toda la verdad. Fred, sin embargo, se limitó a tratar de tragar su té, no dándose cuenta mucho de lo que pasaba, ya que en verdad el jamás le había prestado mucha atención a Albus, por mucho que James le hablara de él.

-Ya veo.-Los ojos negros del guardabosque se mostraron un tanto tristes.-Mándale saludos de mi parte, Rose, y pregúntale que cuándo me visitará.-

-Por supuesto, yo se lo preguntaré.-Una media sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la niña, en el cual quedaban no más de cinco pecas.

El niño que usaba gafas aún tenía su vista fija en su prima, lo que provocó que Rose se sintiera un tanto incómoda. Ella sabía que no tenía que por qué dar excusas por las faltas de Albus, menos aún por la forma que él se comportaba con ella… pero aún así, lo hacía, porque, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, ella quería tanto a su primo como antes que entraran a Hogwarts.

--

El aire navideño ya se respiraba en Hogwarts. _Todos_ los estudiantes ya estaban a comenzando a comentar entre ellos de cómo serían sus vacaciones, o qué tipo de regalos les darían sus familiares. Como era también obvio, todos estaban especialmente entusiasmados por la semana de vacaciones que tendrían, siendo sólo unos pocos los que estaban deprimidos por sus bajas calificaciones.

-¿Y tú que harás, Weasley? ¿Supongo que las pasaras con tus primos James, Fred, Albus y Louis?-Preguntó alegremente Brinks a Rose, pronunciando con especial atención los dos últimos nombres.

-Oh, no, esta Navidad la pasaré en Hogwarts.-Respondió calmadamente Rose, volviendo ingresar un trozo de carne a su boca.

-¿En serio? ¿Acaso tus padres están de viaje, o algo así?-Siguió preguntando Brinks, alzando curiosa una ceja.

-No, nada de eso.-Volvió a responder de forma calmada la niña, bebiendo esta vez algo de zumo de calabaza.

Brinks miró interrogante a su compañera de casa y curso, como esperando una respuesta.

Rose, la cual se estaba comenzando a exasperar, por la innecesaria curiosidad de la otra Ravenclaw, tragó con rapidez y decidió nuevamente hablar.

-Necesito repasar algunas cosas, y creo que estaré más tranquila aquí que en casa.-Dijo sin mucha convicción la niña, escondiendo la verdadera razón.

-Oh… cómo no.-Brinks miró de reojo, de manera nada disimulada, hacia la mesa de Slytherin.- ¿No será que te quedas aquí por _Scor_? No te culparía si estuvieses enamorada de él, o algo así, él es muy guapo.-

-¿Quién es _Scor_?-Preguntó Rose, arqueando una ceja, y sintiéndose algo molesta porque Brinks pensara que se quedaba en Hogwarts por tan banal razón… aunque si lo pesaba bien, y de otro punto de vista, su verdadera razón también era un poco frívola.

-Scorpius Malfoy, ¿acaso no es obvio?-Respondió Brinks, utilizando un tono de voz como si Rose fuese una retardada mental por no saber eso.

Rose trató de no escupir el zumo que tenía en su boca, ¿¡a ella, gustarle ese niño que tenía por nombre un insecto!? Y aún más importante, ¡¿a ella gustarle el chico que le había _arrebatado_ su único amigo?! Oh, no claro que no, a menos que se tratase de un universo alterno, o algo por el estilo.

-¿Acaso no es por eso?-Dijo incrédula Brinks, no pudiendo creer que una niña se quedara en Hogwarts para estudiar, y no por uno de los niños más atractivos de primer año, por no decir que era el más atractivo.

-No, definitivamente no es por eso.-Contestó con toda seguridad Rose, lo que hizo que Brinks se quedara finalmente callada.

Rose se quedó viendo su plato, casi vacío, y trató de no suspirar. Al menos, y aparentemente, nadie sospechaba que ella había decidido quedarse en Hogwarts en Navidad, porque no tenía el valor para enfrentar a Albus, porque no tenía la valentía de mirarlo a la cara y fingir que todo estaba bien frente a sus familiares.

Y finalmente Rose comprendió la verdadera de porqué el Sombrero Seleccionador había decidido ponerla en Ravenclaw, y no en Gryffindor junto a sus otros primos.

--

Albus no pudo evitar sentirse culpable al saber que su prima no iba a asistir a la tradicional fiesta de Navidad de los Weasley, y que no se iba quedar en la Madriguera en Navidad, como era la también era tradición todos los años desde hace ocho años. ¿Qué le había pasado a él?, ¿porque tenía que comportarse de manera tan poco noble con ella? Él había pensado hablar con ella en la vacaciones de Navidad, él había pensado, recapacitado, pero…

-¿Algún problema, Al?-Le habló tranquilamente Harry a su hijo, al ver que éste tenía una expresión algo extraña en su rostro.

-No, ninguno.-Murmuró con toda convicción el niño, lo que provocó que Harry se convenciera, o a al menos en apariencia.

-Bien, entonces tomen un puñado de polvos flú, y vayan a la chimenea. Ya saben que hacer.-Dijo Harry, indicándole a la pequeña Lily que pasara primero.

-¡La Madriguera!-Gritó la niña, dejando caer un tanto ansiosa los polvos. Un segundo más tarde desapareció, dejando un espeso humo verde.

-Ahora tú, Al.-Dijo esta vez Ginny, tendiéndole a su segundo hijo el recipiente con los polvos flú.

Albus asintió, tomó un puñado, se dirigió hacia la chimenea, cerró los ojos, y dijo con voz fuerte y clara hacia donde deseaba ir. Instantes más tarde, estaba tendido boca abajo en la chimenea de los abuelos Weasley. Se levantó con un poco dificultad (realmente, viajar por ese medio no era su predilecto), tosió un poco, y antes de que pudiese decir algo, la abuela Molly lo abrazó apretadamente.

-¡Mi querido, Al! ¿Cómo estás?-Dijo cariñosamente la mujer mayor, dándole numerosos besos al niño en la cara.

-Eh… muy bien, abuela Molly.-Respondió algo aturdido Albus, él cual también estaba un poco avergonzado. Casi al instante pudo escuchar la risa de James.

-Vaya, vaya… ¡el _gran_ Albus Potter sucumbe ante el poder de la abuela Molly!-Exclamó burlonamente James, haciendo clara referencia hacia el papel que su hermano menor jugaba en Hogwarts.

Albus enrojeció, y estaba apunto de devolverle la mofa a su hermano, cuando la abuela Molly se dirigió a James y lo abrazó con la misma intensidad que lo hizo con su otro nieto.

-Mira quién habla…-Susurró el niño de cabello negro, en un tono de voz que sólo James pudiera escuchar.

-Hola, Albus.-Dijo entonces un muchacho que no aparentaba tener más de catorce años, con un tono de voz como si estuviera aburrido, además de cierto sonsonete francés. Le tendió de manera educada la mano a su primo.

-Ah, hola, Dominique.-Contestó Albus, algo extrañado por la expresión de su primo, ya que siempre había estado acostumbrado que los Weasleys fueran más efusivos que fríos. Seguidamente, le sujetó la mano.

-¡Dominique, sé más cortés con tu primo!-Louis se adelantó a su hermano menor, y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a Albus.- ¿Cómo has estado? No te he visto mucho en Hogwarts.-

-Es que… he estado algo ocupado.-Mintió el niño, no teniendo la necesidad de desviar su mirada, a diferencia de su prima, al hacerlo.

-Entiendo, entiendo, ¿supongo que estás comenzando a hacer méritos para volverte prefecto, eh?-Louis esbozó una entusiasta sonrisa en su cara.

-Sí.-Respondió secamente Albus, él cual ni siquiera había pensado muy seriamente en el tema de los prefectos.

Después de Louis, los demás primos restantes, además de los padres de éstos, se dispusieron a saludar a los Potter. Seguidamente, la abuela Molly hizo pasar a todos a la mesa, en la cual la comida ya estaba servida. Albus no pudo evitar sentir, también una extraña sensación al ver que el asiento junto a él, el cual siempre ocupaba Rose, estaba vacío.

-Ron, ¿porqué Rose no está aquí? ¿Acaso está enferma?-Preguntó el abuelo Arthur tan pronto como se sentó en la mesa.

-No, ella decidió quedarse en Hogwarts… creo que dijo algo de estudiar más, o algo así.-Contestó el tío Ron, con un pedazo de patata en la boca.

-¿En serio? Pensé que Rose tenía muy buenas notas.-Intervino Louis, algo sorprendido por la respuesta de su tío.

-Y es así.-Dijo la tía Hermione, esta vez respondiendo ella.-Pero quería mejorar sus calificaciones en Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras.-Una sutil sonrisa se formó en la cara de la esposa de Ronald Weasley, la cual miró de soslayo, sin que nadie se diese cuenta, a su sobrino Albus. Posiblemente, Hermione sabía, o había percibido, algo que los demás no.

-¿Sólo eso? Ni siquiera yo me quedaría por eso en Hogwarts en Navidad-Comentó Lucy Weasley, la que era prefecta de Gryffindor junto a su primo, además de ser tan obsesiva y estudiosa como Rose.

-¿A ti no te dijo nada, Al?-Habló nuevamente Louis, fijando sus ojos azules en uno de sus tantos primos.

-Sí, Al, ¿a ti no te dijo nada?-Insistió James de forma burlona, mirando con algo de molestia a su hermano menor.

-No, Rose no me dijo nada.-Respondió con tranquilidad Albus, sintiendo de repente algo de calor en la cara. Observó de reojo a su hermano mayor, con una mirada algo difícil de definir.

James le correspondió la mirada, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no decir todo lo que sabía. Últimamente, estaba comenzando a detestar la hipocresía de su hermano frente a determinadas cosas, como por ejemplo, renegar a la familia cuando le era conveniente. Tan sólo soltó, entonces, un pequeño bufido, y se concentró en la comida que había en su plato.

-Cambiando de tema…-Comenzó a decir el abuelo Arthur, al escuchar el bufido de uno de sus nietos.- ¿Qué tal es el ambiente en Slytherin, Al? Jamás pensé que no quedarías en Gryffindor, de Rose, tal vez sí, pero de ti no.

-Oh… bastante bueno, no todos son desagradables, aunque sí hay varios fanfarrones por ahí.-Contestó el niño, recordando específicamente a Horus Zabini al decir eso.

-Realmente, jamás pensé que un Weasley podría quedar en esa casa.-Insistió el hombre mayor, con voz pensativa.

-Pero papá, Al es un Potter.-Le recordó la madre de Albus al abuelo de éste.

-¿Y qué, acaso tú por casarte dejarás de ser una Weasley?-Aunque lo que dijo pudo sonar como si estuviese enojado, él no lo estaba para nada, e incluso tenía una sonrisa en su cara cuando lo dijo.

-No, claro que no.-Se apresuró a responder Ginny.

-Bueno, no importa, el asunto es…-Los ojos azules de Arthur Weasley, los cuales era casi los mismos que los de su nieta Rose, se posaron en la cara de Albus.-Que este niño es una verdadera excepción.-

Al sentir esa mirada sobre él, fue como si _casi_, para Albus, que la propia Rose lo estuviese mirando. El corazón se le oprimió ante ello.

Después de que el abuelo Arthur finalizará aquella oración, se cambió drásticamente el tema de conversación en la mesa, dividiéndose en diferentes grupos para así hablar de diversas cosas entre ellos.

Albus apoyó su cabeza en su brazo derecho, y miró aburrido como sus primos y tíos conversaban. Todo era tan diferente sin ella… y lo peor de todo era que, ella ni siquiera quería hablarle, porque si ella lo quisiera, habría asistido como todos los años a la cena de Navidad de los Weasley. Sintiendo una especie de hueco en el estómago, Albus bajó la mirada, y por primera vez, sintió algo similar a lo que su prima debió sentir en Hogwarts.

Si tan sólo pudiese dejar todo ese maldito orgullo atrás…

--

Tarareando una vieja melodía que se le había quedado grabada en una de sus tantas estadías con los abuelos Weasley, Rose escogió un grueso tomo sobre teoría de magia defensiva, y se dirigió al escritorio de madame Pince para que ésta autorizara el préstamo de aquel libro.

-¿No lo leerás en la biblioteca?-Preguntó con algo de la amabilidad poco usual en ella, la señora mayor a Rose.

-No, realmente creo que es un día agradable para leer afuera.-Respondió la Ravenclaw, mirando de soslayo como algunas de las mesas estaban siendo ocupadas por estudiantes que se habían quedado en Hogwarts para repetir exámenes, y así nivelar sus notas.

-Pero está nevando…-Dijo madame Pince, a la vez que le tendía el libro a la niña.

-Me gusta la nieve.-Finalizó Rose con una sonrisa, sujetando el libro, despidiéndose de esta forma de la bibliotecaria.

Estar todo aquel tiempo _sola_ en Hogwarts, había hecho que Rose meditara un poco mejor las cosas. Para empezar, había llegado a la conclusión que no necesitaba de amigos, aunque sí 'buenos conocidos', para s_obrevivir_ en Hogwarts, o al menos por ahora, por lo que no volvería a sus intentos _desesperados_-dígase hacerle deberes a un par de niñas para juntarse con ellas-para conseguir compañía.

Y sobre Albus… bien, ella había pensado las cosas mejor, y si su primo decidía juntarse con un par de Slytherins, los cuales al parecer de Rose tenían más que el cerebro _vacío,_ era su desición y ella no debía amargarse por ello. Claro, todo ese era su pensamiento lógico, frío, no lo que realmente su corazón sentía, por así decirlo. Ella, urgentemente, quería más que nunca convencerse de ello, y la lógica y la indeferencia, para Rose, era su método más rápido y eficaz para lograr su objetivo.

Por eso, cuando encontró a Scorpius Malfoy sentado en el banco en el cual ella se había planeado sentarse, lo ignoró, o al menos fingió hacerlo, y se sentó hacia la punta extrema contraria a la cual el joven Malfoy estaba sentado.

-¿Acaso no ves que el banco está ocupado, Weasley?-Dijo Scorpius, no pudiendo reprimir el deseo de molestar a la prima de su mejor amigo.

-Yo no veo tu nombre escrito aquí, Malfoy.-Respondió Rose, tratando de sonar lo más calmada posible.

El niño de tez pálida se sorprendió ante el tono de voz de Rose, ya que estaba más que acostumbrado a que ella respondiese sus insultos con explosivas muestras de rabia y enojo. No encontrando una respuesta rápido, se tuvo a que simplemente limitar a terminar a leer el cómic mágico que estaba en sus manos.

Rose sonrió muy ligeramente, y se concentró de lleno en la lectura, no dejaría que nadie, menos Scorpius Malfoy, le impidiese leer tranquilamente frente a un espléndido paisaje nevado.

-¿Sabes porqué Al decidió no quedarse Hogwarts?-Dijo de pronto Scorpius, ya pasada una media hora después de que Rose sentara en el mismo banco que él.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Preguntó algo brusca Rose, no pudiendo evitar molestarse al escuchar que Scorpius llamó a Albus por su sobrenombre, el cual sólo era usado por sus familiares.

-Al y yo habíamos planeado pasar la navidad juntos, ya que yo tenía que quedarme en Hogwarts.-Siguió hablando el Slytherin, él cual realmente no decía toda la verdad.-Pero cuando se enteró que tú también te quedarías aquí, decidió cambiar de planes e ir a la casa de sus abuelos, como todos lo años.

-Mientes.-Respondió rápidamente la niña, no queriendo creer lo que le decía Scorpius.

-Pregúntaselo a cualquier Slytherin, y te dirá que es cierto. Además, si yo mintiera, ¿por qué sabría que Al pasa cada año en la casa de sus abuelos?-Dijo astutamente Scorpius, él cual hasta ahora estaba siendo más infantil e inmaduro que otra cosa.

Rose cerró de golpe su libro, y escudriñó con la mirada al muchacho de cabello rubio platinado. ¿Estaría él o no diciendo la verdad? Si tan sólo encontrara una forma efectiva de saberlo…

-Aún así, Malfoy, no te puedo creer.-Aunque Rose no lo quisiera, su voz no sonaba del todo segura. Ella sabía muy bien que su si su primo no quería algo, él hacia lo que fuera para evitarlo.

-Está bien, Weasley, no me creas, pero ten en cuenta que la única que se está mintiendo aquí, eres tú.-Una sonrisa la cual se podría calificar como triunfal se dibujó en los labios de Scorpius, él que sin decir una palabra más se levantó de su asiento, y se dirigió, muy seguramente, hacia la Sala Común de Slytherin.

La Ravenclaw miró pensativa como la delgada figura de Scorpius comenzaba a desaparecer a través del pasillo. ¿Y si él tenía razón? Últimamente ella desconocía tanto a su primo, que en realidad cualquier cosa que le dijera su nuevo mejor amigo podría ser cierta, porque Albus Potter ya no era el mismo desde que entró a Hogwarts.

Por eso, cuando la semana de vacaciones pasó, y las clases volvieron a su curso normal, Rose lo primero que hizo fue fijarse en la actitud de Albus hacia Scorpius, dándose así cuenta de algo, Albus era tan amigo de Scorpius como él lo era de Rose hace tan sólo algunos meses atrás.

Con la idea de que Scorpius tenía la razón, Rose decidió en incluso no molestarse más en ni siquiera mirar a la cara a Albus… lo que hizo a Albus pensar que en realidad Rose no quería saber nada más de él.

Volviéndose así más congeniados con los principios de sus casas, ambos primos decidieron tratar no pensar más entre ellos en lo que iba quedando de su primer año en Hogwarts, ya que ambos pensaban que el otro en verdad no deseaba más saber del otro.

Para pena de ambos, qué equivocados estaban.

* * *

Creo que no tengo nada más que agregar, en cuanto a notas de este capítulo se refiere, mas que decir que gracias por leer.

Como adelanto del próximo capítulo, el cual ya creo que se demorará un poco más que los otros en salir, puedo decir que se ambientará en las vacaciones de verano… y que bueno, Albus y Rose hablarán como "niños civilizados" en el.

No falta decir que, si les ha gustado, dejen un **review**, si por el contrario no, mas quieren dejar una crítica constructiva sin groserías, también manden un review, por favor.


End file.
